The day I met my daughter
by sarahalliwell
Summary: One-Shot. Bella meets her daughter for the first time. Based on BD, but no Jacob. Rating T for a kiss ;


_Hey guys!! I got this idea as soon as I finished reading Breaking Dawn, but just now got around to writing it. _

_I really, really hated how Jacob basically ruined Bella's and Renesmee's first encounter. If you read any of my other stories, you may have realized I don't like Jacob at all, so the whole almost forbiding Bella to see and touch her own daugther drove me nuts!_

_I hope you like this one-shot =)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM does =)_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

The day I met my daughter

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke up after almost three days of burning. It was absolutely excruciating to endure it without letting out a sound, but I made it. I could finally be Edward's equal. He would no longer be afraid of hurting me and we could be a family.

Family; I still could not believe I had a family of my own. Though I had been through excruciating pain for my baby, I still could not believe she existed. If I had not held her in my arms for those seconds before I succumbed to the pain, I'd still be thinking it was all a dream.

But it was not. She was as real as me, and so absolutely beautiful. I had barely seen her once, but I already knew she'd stolen my heart. I hope my family had been treating her well and that she was okay. I needed to see her.

As I opened my eyes – as a vampire – for the first time, I let out a loud gasp. Everything was different, sharp. I could see everything clearly, or more than clearly. It was absolutely amazing.

Edward was there to greet me and I could not help myself. I stared openly at my husband, seeing him in a whole new light. If I thought he was beautiful before, he was just breathtaking now. His face was absolute perfection, and I still could not believe that perfection was mine. Forever.

I thought I would be irrational and extremely thirsty as soon as I woke up, with no other instinct but to hunt. But I was none of that. I could think properly and I barely felt any burn in my throat. Sensing it, Edward slowly approached me, and after making sure I would not attack him, he held out his hands for me to take them. I did so with no hesitation and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

It was so different. I also thought I loved Edward more than my heart could take, but my enhanced senses made it all much greater. The kiss we had just shared held more love and passion than all others put together. Nothing could compare to this.

After ensuring everyone that I was doing fine and Carlisle had his turn to check on me, Edward and I went hunting. I could barely feel the burn in my throat, it was nothing like what everyone had told me. There was no incredible thirst for blood and I was barely distracted by it.

As we were hunting, I caught the scent of a human, and I recognized it immediately. It smelled so wonderful, I started going towards the scent. Before I could reach my destination, though, I caught myself and ran to the other side, far away from my unwanted prey. Edward was more than shocked when he saw I resisted the call of their blood; he recovered quickly, though, and pulled me in a tight hug.

After we really hunted – I took down three deers – he and I started our way back home slowly. Edward was still stunned over my little stunt and apparently he couldn't keep up with me; his shock overwhelmed everything else.

When we were reaching the house, though, I got him out of his thoughts.

"I want to see Renesmee." I told him.

"Uh?" He looked at me as if I had spoken a foreign language.

"I said I want to see our daughter." I repeated my request.

"Bella, are you sure?" He asked me apprehensively.

"Of course I'm sure. I only got a glimpse at her with my human eyes and then she was taken away from me. It's been three days; I want to be with my daughter." I said a bit more force.

"I know you want to meet her. And believe me, she really wants to meet you too, but maybe we could wait a few more days." He tried to compromise with me.

"No way, Edward. I want to see her today. She's my daughter, I would never hurt her." I whispered the last sentence, hurt by his assumptions.

"I know that, love." He said, pulling me into his arms. "But you're a newborn and she has blood running through her body and her heart beats. Your instincts could speak higher than your love for her. Remember what happened with Jasper? Do you think he didn't love you back then? And still he couldn't control himself."

"My instincts will tell me to protect my daughter, Edward. It was what I did when you first wanted to get rid of her; I followed my instincts and I protected her. I was a weak, little human and I went up against six vampires and protected my baby. Do you think I would ever harm my own child? She came out of me, Edward. We already had a bond before you even started to come around to the idea of being a father. Newborn or not, I would never hurt her." I finished my speech tiredly. Why were we even arguing over that?

He took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh as he ran his hand through his already messy hair.

"Okay. You're right. I did see the way you just managed to ignore the scent of human blood, and Renesmee doesn't smell like a human. We'll do it carefully, though, okay? For my sake?" He pleaded.

I just nodded, a smile showing up on my face.

We walked to the house hand-in-hand. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I was finally going to be with my daughter again.

"Bella?" Edward brought me out of my musings. "You might want to change before meeting her." He said with a small chuckle.

I looked down at my dress – Alice had redressed me while I was changing – and noticed the various blood stains; half the skirt was ripped to shreds as well. I let out a chuckle when I realized that. Alice was going to kill me.

We got in the same way we got out; through the second floor window. Alice was already waiting for me when I reached Edward's – our – bedroom, and wordlessly handed me a garment bag. I took it without complaints; I'd already upset her enough. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower; I had mud and other things in my hair. When I was finally clean and in new clothes, I stepped out of the bathroom just to be face to face with my Edward.

"Ready?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" I retorted with wide eyes.

He chuckled before sighing.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked.

"Nothing. Your eyes... you'll see soon." He stumbled through his words, not explaining a thing.

He took my hand and guided me down the two flights of stairs. As we reached the living room, the conversation in the room instantly died. They were all staring at me, and it was making me slightly nervous. Thankfully Jasper sent me some calming waves as soon as he noticed my feelings. I sent him a grateful smile.

As I calmed down, I looked around the room, taking it all in until I spotted her. Rosalie and Esme were sitting with her; she looked older than she should be though. She was supposed to be three days old, but she looked at least a month or so.

As soon as I took a step forward everyone, apart from Edward and Alice, moved to stand protectively in front of my daughter. I sighed, annoyed that they would consider me a threat.

I looked up at Edward, pleading with my eyes for him to tell them to let me through. My heart was aching so much; I needed to be with my baby.

"Guys, it's not necessary." He started, and then proceeded to tell them about my hunt. All the while I kept my eyes on Renesmee. Rosalie was trying to distract her, but she was having none of that. She was looking all over the room, trying to figure out what was going on.

Her eyes finally landed on me, and I gasped. _My eyes._ That was what Edward meant; she had my eyes. When she saw me looking at her, she smiled, showing her baby teeth. She sat straighter in Rosalie's lap and put her arms up, in my direction, clenching and unclenching her tiny fists; she wanted me to pick her up.

I took another step forward, but this time no one reacted. They all stared at me, this time stunned.

"What?" I broke my focus on Renesmee.

"Nothing, love. They're just impressed by your control, that's all." Edward explained.

I said nothing, just lowered my head, waiting for my blush to show. Of course that didn't happen as I had no more blood running through my veins.

"I'm going to miss that." Edward whispered, caressing my cheek gently.

I smiled at him before returning to my task. Renesmee was still reaching for me, and I did not want to keep her waiting any longer. With Edward by my side, I slowly made my way towards her.

As soon as she was within reach, I scooped her up in my arms, holding her close to me. She smelled so sweet, but nothing like those humans. The vampire in her made her scent unappetizing.

I was surprised when she leaned back to look me in the eyes. Three-days-old babies did not have any control over their bodies as she had. Nevertheless, I stared back at her, taking it all in. She was more beautiful than I remembered.

She had my brown eyes, and Edward's strange bronze hair color, which already set in tiny curls. Her skin was smooth and pale, but she had a hint of red in her cheeks. She was extremely warm, though, and her heart beat faster than a human's.

Suddenly, she rested her small hand on my cheek, and I saw an image of myself. I let out a loud gasp and looked at her.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What? What did she show you?" Rosalie asked.

"She showed me that?" I was stunned. "It was me. As a human." I explained to them. I didn't say that was me, bloodied and broken, almost dead. She recognized me, and she was showing me that.

"I remember you, too." I whispered to her. Her response smile was blinding.

She put her hand to my face once again, but this time I was prepared. She showed me everything that I had missed; Rosalie and Esme taking care of her, giving her baths and Alice changing her clothes; her Daddy singing her to sleep. I noticed myself lying still in the background in that memory. She showed Emmett and Jasper playing with her, and Carlisle giving her a hug.

Then she showed me, lying still. She didn't understand why I didn't wake up sooner; she told me her Daddy had explained that I would wake up soon and be able to hold her. She had been looking forward to this moment ever since.

"I missed you, too, baby. I love you." I whispered to her, kissing her forehead gently. She responded the sentiment through her ability. _"I love you, too, Momma."_

Quietly the family left the room, leaving only Edward and I with our daughter; our own little miracle.

"I'm really glad you fought for her, Bella." Edward whispered in my ears as soon as we sat down.

"Me too." I replied, never taking my eyes off my baby girl. "She's precious."

"Yes, she is. And she's all ours."

He put his arm around my shoulders, bringing me to him. I rested my head on his shoulder, watching as Renesmee's eyes swiftly closed. She made herself comfortable in my lap, and soon she was fast asleep.

I took advantage of her gift to watch her dreams; Edward and I stared in them.

"I love you, my Bella." Edward whispered, kissing my temple. "And I love you, too, my Renesmee." He gave her forehead a light peck.

"And we love you, too, Daddy." I whispered back to him. His eyes shone with the new title, and I finally felt it.

I never saw myself as a mother, but I couldn't even think of letting her go. She was my life, now, and she would always be.

Finally, the family was complete.

* * *

_There we go, a family reunion with no annoying Jacob to interfere! lol_

_I hope you guys liked it, and let me know what you think through reviews! They make my day =D  
_


End file.
